10 years
by cortez30
Summary: its a reunion for south park high and alot can happen in 10 years new love family break ups...gender switch O.o what will happen when stan kyle kenny and cartman find each other again this is a redo from the removed version it is basically the same just a different name also the summerys are different lol
1. Chapter 1

OK last time I posted this series it got removed obviously someone didn't want it to appear on the site well its been at least a month and while on vacation I decided to upload the story again chapter by chapter but here's the thing if it get removed again in the same mysterious manor then I want who ever you are to look in the mirror and ask yourself why do I like being a little bitch and ruin other peoples fun I mean haha just cause you have a problem doesn't mean other have to suffer…so here it is the return of the reunion

OH and it will be updated again every Tuesday and Thursday 9 months every Monday Wednesday and Friday and well nana will return on the weekends but that doesn't mean a 100% guarantee that they will always be uploaded I mean remember I have a life so I might skip a day or 2 I just wanted you too know there is a schedule and if on those days I do update you know which story it most likely will be

Summery what happens 10 years after graduation marriage kids jobs hell even self realization south park high school graduates of 2004 (really the kids we know lol) are going to there reunion to not only catch up but our favorite 4 will discover how it was when the gang split up

Chapter 1 the mail

Rated M for language

Some lemon

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

A/N

Ok folks I need names for babies and kids staring now for next chapters

Narrators P.O.V

This is the united states of America it is full of raciest egotistic fatass jackass asshole and other words using ass in its name ignorant pieces of trash and it makes other countries glad they are not America but its better then your stupid country our story begins in a little town called south park…. oh wait our first character lives in Denver my bad we begin in the marsh residence

End Of P.O.V

Stans P.O.V

"Honey did you get the mail" I yelled

"No Stan remember," yelled Wendy

My name is Stan marsh I am 28 years old happily married to my high school sweet heart Wendy testaburger we live in a small apartment but we are in the middle of packing because 6 months ago we discovered we are having a baby girl we don't know a name for her yet but we want to have our house now before she is born.

"Sorry I forgot your big self cant walk far shocked you're the governor of Colorado," I said

"Well I am in politics for a reason Stan pregnant or not I need to be on my A game" said Wendy

"I love you," I said

"I do too so I am off for 2 weeks what do you want to do…or better yet how do you want to do it" asked Wendy with a sexy look on her face

I love my wife some say she is naggy or to dominate but don't tell anyone I told you but I love being dominated I guess my sister was so aggressive all my life I just enjoyed it hell in bed she loves to handcuff me and make me cry her name I'm not a mastionist but still I love when she is in charge.

"Haha I don't want our princess to get a surprise," I said

"You see that sweaty daddy is not satisfying mommy the way she wants too be" said Wendy

I walked downstairs got the mail and was surprised to see the envelope

Dear Mr. marsh

_**We invite you down memory lane to south park high for your 10**__**th**__** anniversary there will be cake refreshments alcohol and a room for your kids if you have any it is Saturday may 16**__**th**__** at 6pm to midnight bring family only hope to see you there**_

_**Sincerely Mr. Mackey your old principal **_

"Hey Wendy you want to go down to south park and have yourself a time" I asked

"why would I do that" asked Wendy

"family" I said

"oh yeah shit mom and dad would love to see me I haven't seen them in forever….seriously is that all you want to do" asked wendy

"of course not….our reunion is this Saturday" I said

Wendy practically jumped for joy with that news

"I GET TO SEE BEBE RED BUTTERS oh I cant wait " said Wendy

"easy Wendy remember the doctor said don't get to excited its not healthy for the baby" I said

"sorry Stan aren't you excited to see Kyle and Kenny and….uhh" said Wendy

"I miss fatass just as much as you do Wendy I have forgiving him for sleeping with you" I said

"it was when we broke up and then got back together 3 days later for the final time before we just stuck together and now look at us married about to have a kid and BAM these boobs are right for the grabbing so grab them cause I am extra horny" said Wendy

wow she look extra hot pregnant I walked over and rubbed her right boob slowly while kissing her belly and whispering to the baby

"honey don't be scared" I said

we went to the couch and she pulled down my boxers and started rubbing my penis till it got hard then she started licking the shaft while I massaged her boobs. Then I removed her panties and entered her vaginia I was extra careful cause I didn't want to hurt her I started slow but then picked up the speed. Everything was amazing till

"BLARG" Wendy barfed on my face

"ohhhhh eww" I said

I ran to the shower and jumped in washing the barf up Wendy apologized but I understood morning sickness the same as I understood weird cravings like when I ordered pizza….she wanted pickles and nacho toppings I had to special order lucky for me we found a pizza parlor that has any toping in the world hell people get steak and eggs on there pizza eww meat but whatever Wendy loves meat

"hey I have to work overtime today then I start my vacation should I look at tickets now or later sense we have a month before we move" I said

"remember the guys are doing all the packing so stop worrying" said Wendy

"ok" I said

End of P.O.V

That was stans life which was fun but now lets enter a different life a life where 2 mortal enemies found peace and love for one another a life where they have a daughter named emma who is 6 years old and loves her 2 daddies

Kyles P.O.V

My name is Kyle and I am happy and gay. Yeah I am gay and everyone in high school knew it and to be honest no one cared Stan treated me normal Kenny was hitting on me a few times as a joke (sometimes I think he meant it) and cartman was still an asshole so yeah what happened to me well I fell in love….with Eric cartman yeah I know what the fuck is wrong with me well one day he came out to me via kiss and we never fought again…well maybe some rough sex now and again but I digress we got married 2 years ago after it was legal in Maryland we live in Baltimore and we have a little girl we adopted when she was 1 years old and we raised her till we signed the marriage license so now here we are in a nice house with me having a nice job gay for my mortal enemy and us raising a beautiful daughter

"hey honey is emma up and ready for school" I yelled

"Kyle school ended yesterday remember" said Eric

"sorry Mr. cartman" I said

"hey you're a cartman too" said Eric

"am I a cartman daddy" asked Emma

"yes you are cutie bear" I said

"yay I am a cartman I am loved" said Emma

"now grandma and papa are asking to see you this Friday so we are catching a plane to South Park. Kyle are you're sure your brother won't mind us crashing in his place for 2 weeks" asked Eric

"haha he might need help with the little rascals bob and Janice" I said

"yay my cousins are awesome they are 2 years older then me and are really nice" said Emma

"well I hope they are" said Eric

"hey did you grab the mail" I asked

"no I left it for you just incase you got that check in the mail I mean you are a real-estate man you could get clients via mail" said Eric

he is so dumb sometimes but I love him he is a good father. I went down stairs waved to our neighbor and got the mail there I found a letter

Dear Mr. cartman

_**We invite you down memory lane to south park high for your 10**__**th**__** anniversary there will be cake refreshments alcohol and a room for your kids if you have any it is Saturday may 16**__**th**__** at 6pm to midnight bring family only hope to see you there**_

_**Sincerely Mr. Mackey your old principal**_

_**p.s no racist stuff we don't want Mr. brofloski to call the police again**_

Ok that made me laugh I went up stairs and walked to Eric from behind spun him around and planted a big old kiss on his lips

"how did I get so lucky to marry a guy like you" I asked

"ok what's in the mail your only nice when its bad news" said Eric

"unless a reunion is bad then no it's not bad" I said

"oh shit our reunion is coming up when" asked Eric

"Saturday its going to be insane seeing old friends seeing old enemies hell just remembering old times its going to be a gay old time" I said

"this is south park Kyle not the Flintstones and when's the last time you talked to Stan and Kenny hell even butters vanished" said Eric

"it has been awhile after high school we all went our separate ways Stan went to Denver Kenny is Florida hell we are in Baltimore we are fucking raven fans" I said

"haha go flacon" said Eric

"exactly if we stayed in Colorado we would have a Tebow jersey on our wall not a ray Lewis one" I said

"well I am sure Kenny is a dolphin fan and butters he uh where does he live" asked Eric

"I don't know and I don't think we will ever know unless he shows up" I said

"Are you sure you want to go" asked Eric

"yes please" I said

"Uggh ok Kyle we can go" said Eric

I jumped in the air in a sense of joy

END OF CHAPTER

What a surprise wow just wow I really want this story to work out so leave as much love in the reviews and I need baby names cause kids will appear and I love kids not in a pedo way I have 2 nephews and a niece so I hope you enjoy this it will not replace nanas adventures I just can think of anything in that story to do lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hope

Rated M for language

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Our next stop on our adventure is Florida where we find a single father raising a little girl because her mother died from child birth the baby is only 4 years old and he is still getting used to being a father but raising his sister helped a lot

Kenny's P.O.V

Hi my name is Kenny McCormick I am a nice guy when you get to know me I have a small apartment and a well paid job I am on vacation lucky for me my little girl doesn't get to see her daddy that much ever sense her mother died…oh marry I miss you so I named my daughter hope because hope was what kept her alive I love her and never want to let her go

"hope honey can you come here" I asked

"yes daddy" said hope

"did you play with daddies phone" I asked

"I put glitter and jewels on it do you like it" asked hope

she bedazzled my phone into a unicorn really well I might add but its stuck to the point of it no longer coming off the guys at the bar are going to eat me alive…..I am there driver so don't get any funny ideas I have been sober for 3 years straight and that's not about to change

"yes honey I love it but remember what I said about touching daddies stuff" I said

"I'm sorry daddy I just wanted to make you happy cause its mommies birthday today" said hope

she would have been 26-today man I miss her….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey asshole you want to let your brother in" said Kevin

I opened the door to let my bro in he lives in Miami but we are just about to leave for the airport to visit Karen and ike.

"guess what mom and dad are in rehab…..they want to clean up for Mary" said Kevin

"UNCLE KEVIN" yelled Hope

she ran up to Kevin and jumped in his arms. Kevin was always a good helper with her and around the house hell he cleaned my ass up when I was shit faced

"what's up short stack" said Kevin

"I just made daddies phone prettier" said hope

"really let me see" said Kevin

I showed my brother my phone and he just laughed

"wow you are dead now when the guys see that" said Kevin

"yeah I know but my sober friends wont laugh….they will bust a gut then laugh" I said

"well she is 4 years old who loves her dad to death I am sure they will be fine….oh and bad new" said Kevin

"you know today is not the day for bad news kev" I said

"well ken we wont be able to get to south park till tomorrow and I hear Kyle is going to visit ike and Karen as well so yeah big crowed in a semi big house" said Kevin

"oh wow haven't seen Kyle in a long time I wonder if he scored a hot one" I said

"you know he is gay right" said Kevin

"yeah guys can be hot" I said

"what did Mary see in you…god bless her soul" said Kevin

we went silent at 8 45am because it was officially 4 years sense she last celebrated her birthday…..I then shed a tear and hope came to me

"daddy don't cry mommy is in heaven looking down at us and she is giving us kisses and hugs" said hope

I then broke down in tears

"I know baby she is looking down at us with all her love and her happiness and every time I miss her I look at you because you remind me of her every day I love you hope don't ever forget that" I said

I hugged her so hard she almost popped like a balloon

"daddy you're embarrassing me in front of uncle Kevin" said hope

she then ran into her room to go play

"wow burn by little hope" said Kevin

"shes a hot pepper that one" I said

"just like her mother sweet but has a spicy side to her" said Kevin

"so I hear you got a date last night how did it go" I asked

"horrible the steak tasted like shit the service was god awful and the rain made everything worse…..best date ever I think I am in love…..shes rich and has a hot body on her and she is nice ha that's as rare as bigfoot sightings' said Kevin

"sounds good" I said

"so how long are you going to wait" asked Kevin

"what did I say about that its too early hope is just now leaving pre K and shes about to hit kindergarten" I said

"she needs a mom and you need another wife no one will ever replace Mary and she had a smile that lightened up the sky but you need to find love….oh yeah here your mail jackass" said Kevin

"thanks prick keep it down hope heard the word fuck and said it the other day probably from you" I said

"sorry" said Kevin

I read the letter and found a note

Dear Mr. McCormick

_**We invite you down memory lane to south park high for your 10**__**th**__** anniversary there will be cake refreshments alcohol and a room for your kids if you have any it is Saturday may 16**__**th**__** at 6pm to midnight bring family only hope to see you there**_

_**Sincerely Mr. Mackey your old principal**_

"Wow high school reunion sounds awesome hey hope honey can you come back over here" I said

hope ran back into the living room with a cup and a hat

"only if uncle Kevin will wear the hat" said hope

"yeah uncle Kevin wear the hat" I said

"ok I will wear the hat cause I am a pretty princess" said Kevin

"he finally admits it. Anyway honey how would you like to see my old friends" I said

"are these friends like your new friends at the bar" asked hope

"no honey they are not they have jobs at least I think they do Kevin you think lard butt scored a job" I asked

"who cartman probably I mean he is sneaky he could be a successful businessmen or a governor" said Kevin

"or maybe he wont show up or maybe will show up with his parole officer" I said

"daddy who is this lard butt you are talking about" asked Hope

"well honey he is a very mean person who I hope you will be nice to because you're a very nice person" I said

"I will daddy" said hope

hope then ran back into her tea party

"man I hope she stays cute forever" I said

"shes probably going to be a tom boy" said Kevin

"rather her a tom boy then a slut if any guy touches her I will kill them" I said

"easy there tough guy we don't want you dying again like last year on this dad…..I never did asked if you saw her" said Kevin

"I did she said for me to never do that again and to love our daughter" I said

"good I know you can't die but every time you do I will kick your ass because she needs a daddy" said Kevin

we then walked in the other room and played with hope till she crashed on the floor I then go a phone call from Karen

"hey big bro" said Karen

"hey care bear how are you" I asked

"good bob and Janice are being quiet for once and ike is just now meeting his 100th client he is an amazing accountant" said Karen

"you are a lucky girl to have met a man who takes care of you" I said

"uhh the first time we had sex you tried to shoot him with you shotgun but I stopped you by shooting you in the head….I'm still sorry about that" said Karen

"its fine I was worried he would impregnate you but he waited until you were married and now you have 2 twins a boy and a girl" I said

"so how's the princess" asked Karen

"oh Kevin he is good HEY KEVIN KAREN" I yelled

"HEY KAREN" yelled Kevin

"tell him I said hey and to get a job" said Karen

"she said stop being a bum and hey" I said

"tell her no promises" said Kevin

"he is being Kevin and hope is doing great shes 4 now….sorry I haven't been much in touch its just complicated" I said

"yeah well Kyle has been even more distant so I can forgive I understand why you left and I feel horrible about Mary I just wish I could have been there and not Kevin" said Karen

"he is a good helper Karen ok just easy ha I know why Kyle is probably avoiding you guys….he found a man and he is too shy to admit it" I said

"uggh I know he found a guy he wont say who they have a 6 year old girl named Emma" said Karen

"oh wow a play mate for hope" I said

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah I know sudden ending but I didn't know what else to type next chapter is the last kid before we go back to Stan and Wendy still don't have a name for the little girl so suggestions I need please….is anyone there….oh god I am alone


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 butters the Canadian

Rated M for sex

Lemon warning

Disclaimer I don't own this show or the O.C involved

We continue our story in a far off strange land…..wait what's going on AHHHHH

The narrorator was attacked by a theme song

Who's the boy who can laugh at a storm cloud?  
Turn a frown into a smile for free?  
Who's the kid with the heart full of magic?  
Everyone knows its Butters!

Who's the boy with the eyes full of wonder?  
Thinks being you is the best thing to be?  
Who's that rascal with the tweezers in his pocket?  
Everyone knows its Butters!

Jumpin' in puddles, skippin' down the hallway  
And he goes to petting zoos.  
He loves John Alway

who's the tyke with the cutest little dimples  
Battin his eyes at every puppy he sees?  
If you look inside yourself  
you might be surprised when you find  
A little boy named Butters!

"well uh that's me" said butters

well the old narrorator died so I am his replacement butters here is happy in Canada where now a days the budget is higher so the citizens are normal like everyone else in the world (lucky him) where he has a wife and 2 kids one 5 the other 3 the girl is the youngest named Sara and the boy is named Joseph but Joey for short.

"hey Joey uhh whereas your mother" I asked

"shes in the kitchen cooking dinner why" asked Joey

"I have something for her" I said

I walked into the kitchen to see my beautiful wife…Lana I love her so much her long hair her pretty eyes uhh her uhh lady parts but she is funny she is brave she gets nervous with the kids but I am sure she will learn to relax

"hey butters how are you today" asked Lana

"good I am fine I am well wondering if you would except this necklace I bought you" I said

it was our anniversary and she bought me a new tie I love every gift she gets me she loves me for me and she never yells at me ever when I told her about my parents she wanted to hurt them but she is so nice she just brushed that thought off

"oh my god it's beautiful how did you afford it" asked Lana

"I got a promotion with time off" I said

"so does this mean we can visit your home I know you don't talk about south park much its just there has to be something good there" said Lana

I cant believe she wants to go to that shitty redneck town I mean sure after middle school I became friends with Kenny Kyle and Stan and Eric considered me to be his best friend he even punched my dad and took me to prom I got to dance with bebe and even get a kiss from her I remained a virgin till I met Lana she was visiting American in Wisconsin where I moved to attend college I got a degree in mathematics I am one of the smartest people in Canada right now I could be king if I wanted to be but I love being home with my wife and kids they are so nice and sweet and

"TELEGRAM FOR THE STOTCH RESIDENCE" yelled the mailman

"oh ok let me see here" I said

"wait please answer me before you read the mail" said Lana

"ok if I have a reason to go back I will…..for a whole week we can rent a hotel we can see the small redneck town and visit my mom and dad just don't hurt him" I said

"ok good I will find a reason" said Lana

"yeah like that will ever happen". I opened the mail and read the letter…..ah shit

Dear Mr. Stotch

_**We invite you down memory lane to south park high for your 10**__**th**__** anniversary there will be cake refreshments alcohol and a room for your kids if you have any it is Saturday may 16**__**th**__** at 6pm to midnight bring family only hope to see you there**_

_**Sincerely Mr. Mackey your old principal**_

"you win Lana you always win" I said

I walked angrily to my room and lay there but Lana followed me

"you know the kids are busy in the other room and dinner got ruined how about we order pizza and fool around a bit" said Lana

"but the kids are going to ask questions you know we never have time for this I mean remember how hard it was to have sex with Joey around crying and when we finally had sex we conserved Sara and now we have 0 time to our selves" I said

"I know and I have been antsy to the point of having sex now please honey….I will do any position you want" said Lana

man she is good

I kissed her lips and massaged her breasts she lifted my shirt up and ran out into the living room put the TV on told the kids to behave and they will get pizza which Joey loves pizza so yeah easy for him to behave and Sara is always quiet they don't fight ever so tonight might happen

"so I was wondering….do you like" asked Lana

she came back in the room in lingerie sexy as hell black with leather panties but I threw her against the wall she ripped my pants off and my boxers and worked on my shaft she really was horny cause she took her panties off and rubbed them while sucking my dick I went down on her and licked her pussy till she moaned so loud that we panicked

"shh the kids will hear us" I said

we laughed and I removed her top Lana had CC cups almost Ds but I didn't mind she could be –As and I would love her she could be a guy and I would love her she…..oh shit she is bending over she never lets me in the back door only on special occasions

"are you sure" I asked

"go for it happy anniversary" said Lana

I planted my penis into her anus and slowly entered she grabbed my leg but I continued then went faster and faster Lana begged for more so I went faster and harder she was shouting my name but in a softer voice…..but I came before we could have more fun

"that was amazing" said Lana

"your so hot that's why" I said

Stans P.O.V

It's Friday and we just got off the bus at my parents house they have had time to discuss their problems and are now a happy couple

"Stan you look great son" said dad

"thanks dad" I said

"let me get your luggage" said dad

he then grabbed Wendy and picked her up she laughed and I face palmed

"dad put her down" I said

"oh sorry son" said dad

"she is fragile don't you see the sign" I said

I put a fragile sticker on her butt and me and dad laughed she laughed as well and mom came out

"wow Wendy you are glowing so found a name yet" asked mom

"actually we did we came up with Madeline you like" asked Wendy

"I love that name its so cute and unique not many maddie's around here" said mom

I like that name maddie's my little madie my mad girl yeah that's a good one

"so Stan grab a beer and meet me in the garage I want to talk to you" said dad

I followed him grabbed a beer and we talked

"being a father is not easy trust me I was a father of 2" said dad

"yeah and not the best unfortunately" I said

"you don't have to pour salt on the wound son" said dad

"sorry dad that was mean you did help hell you hooked me up with condoms on me and Wendy's first time" I said

I remember that night me and Wendy were getting hot but I stupidly forgot the protection and Wendy was extremely cautious about getting Prego and she didn't have time to buy pills so she was about to leave but then a box of condoms hit me in the face it was dads stash I was both happy and sickened at the same time…..it was an amazing night we both remember that night

"yeah well you seem to be excited to be a father" said dad

"well at first I was angry I was stupid the month before going in free but now I am excited to be a father" I said

"well that's good well are you going to see Kyle and Eric they just got to town and they seem happy together" said dad

"WHAT" I yelled

"yeah didn't you hear they hooked up and are married a little weird in my opinion but who am I to judge" said dad

so my high school best friend got married to Eric cartman and he hid that info…I just can't believe it I guess people can shock you

END OF CHAPTER

Ok Lana is my O.C NO BEING MEAN SHE IS AWESOME lol also next chapter is Stan and Kyle hanging out don't worry no stupid awkward drama ok I hate that in shows I hate you for being happy but I get over it in the end cause your happiness has changed me…I also hate the wow I realized from my friends that I chose the wrong women that I have loved all my life so I am divorcing her HATE THAT STUPID PLOT AHHHHHH

sorry


	4. Chapter 4

table id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404487467464_3452" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" border="0" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404487467464_3451" style="width: 1142px;"  
tr id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404487467464_3450"  
td id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404487467464_3449" style="border-spacing: 2px;" valign="top"  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404487467464_3448" dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /Chapter 4 the gang returns br /br /Rated M for language br /br /Disclaimer I don't own south park br /br /Kyles p.o.v br /br /A/N br /Before I start I decided to change the entire chapter 4 because it sucked also the other chapters looked horrible as well but I them because I don't have the time to redo EVERYTHING I'm sorry for the inconvinience but I have no choice thank you for the folks who have been patient hugs for you all br /br /I'm out side in a pink dress having tea with a stuffed bear a dragon and my 5 year old daughter and the neighborhood is just staring at us whispering shit yeah I hear the man saying "man they still allow queers in this town I though big gay Al moved to San Fransisco 5 years ago" well guess what I am hear and queer and I am not ashamed to play dress up cause I AM A MAN..."hey princess Emma can I have more tea" I asked "yes royal daddy haha I mean MOMMY" said Emma giggling. Ok maybe I am more feminine then I thought but I still have testastrone...man I swear I never looked more gay then I did right now. " daddy" said Emma"yeah pumpkin" I said. Why do I have 2 dads when other kids only have 1 is there something wrong with me" asked Emma. great I was afraid she would ask me this question one day I just wished it would of been when she was 7 "no sweety there is nothing with with you" I said. " well then why do I have 2 daddies" repeated Emma. "Well Emma your father and I are what you call gay its when 2 guys of 2 girls love each other very much and we decided to stay with each other forever" I said. "Am I going to be gay" asked Emma. "I don't know sweety but if you turned out gay I would still love you" I said. "Do I have a mommy" asked Emma. Emma's mother died in a car crash on the way home from the hospital me and Eric don't know who the father was and Emma was lucky she didn't get hurt in the crash when we adopted her we knew she was special cause of her purple eyes which is extremely rare. " yes Emma you had a mommy but she's in heaven right now" I said. Emma's not stupid she's an exceptionally smart child she knows what death is and can process it perfectly. "OK DADDY NOW TRY ON THE PURPLE DRESS!" yelled Emma. "No honey I told you I would only put on the pink dress because you were a good girl on the ride here" I said. "PLEASE" said Emma. "Yeah kyle you look great in purple" said a familer voice. I turn around to see Stan and wendy exiting a cab. "Darn it your here I have to skip town again" I said. I walked up to Stan and gave home the biggest hug I ever had before. "I missed you" I said. " yeah well I missed you too you crazy guy" said stan. " well i heard you married wendy testaburger but all i see is this sexy women who by the way is way out of your leuage" i said. "Yeah yeah i know i know said stan br /br /Wendy then hugged me and started asking questions "so who is this little girls name" asked Wendy. "Sweety tell her your name" I said. "My name is Emma Marie cartman I am 5 years old and just graduated kindergarten" said Emma. " oh my god she is adorable" said Wendy. " wait did I hear her correctly because I swear I heard her last name was cartman" said stan. "Uggh yes stan it is" I said "HEY KYLE SWEETY DO YOU HAVE EMMAS RED LADYBUG DRESS I CANT..." Said Eric. I saw in my husband's eyes a hint of fear and excitement no one knew he was gay nor that he hooked up and married me I mean I barely keep contact with my old friends nor do they with me. "Uhh hi Wendy" said Eric. " hi Eric you look nice oh is this the dress you have been looking for it seems to be the table cloth" said Wendy. "Emma cartman what did I say about your dress" asked Eric. " its for wearing not playing but I couldn't find the table clothy thingy and Mrs dragon hates a plain table so I improvised" said emma. Wow my little girl gets in more trouble then she should...wait is Wendy pregnant? "Are you having a baby stan" I asked. br /br /"Yes kyle were having a baby girl we don't have a name yet though so don't ask"said stan. We all walked inside and mingled for awhile. "Ok he the fuck did you 2 end up together" asked stan. "Well one day I am taking a break from college walking around the streets when I see this homeless guy begging for change the locals tried to shoot him but I gave him 20 bucks...then I noticed it was Eric here of course I freaked out a bit" I said. "If you mean punching me in the face and screaming for help as freaking out then yeah just a little" said Eric. "Anyway he then told me that he got addicted to crack cause of his whore of a mother over the years put it in his food and he was going through bad withdraws so I offered him a place to stay I already owned an apartment and I had a good job as a store clerk so I didn't have a problem. Over the next few months Eric and I became good friends but then one day Eric told me the time he rescued me from the smug storm and then...he kissed me right then and there and I felt like I was on cloud 9 he explained that he always loved me and the reason he argued with me is cause it always got use to talk...so 7 years later were standing here and raising a 5 year old baby girl" I said. " daddy I am not baby" said emma. " I know but you will always be my baby" I said. br /br /Kenny's P.O.V br /br /Me and Kevin drove from Florida to Colorado it took a good 4 days to get our mobile tardis van but it was worth it...yeah I know I am a Dr who fan the car has a spray painted BAD WOLF on the side of the car its quite brilent if you ask me. " are we there yet" asked hope. "Almost honey we just now got to south park" I said. Wow I just got here and all the horrible memories and deaths just came pouring back into my head there is where I got hit by a train and over there is where I caught on fire cause of cartmen bet I couldn't light a fart...he still hasn't paid me the 100 bucks he promised." So Kenny where too home or Karen's" asked Kevin " I say we visit old karebear I'm sure she will love to meet little hope" I said. Hope has never met her aunt but her uncle ike has visited us before and brought the 2 little devils with him before...I can't be mean his kids are angels and Karen has done a good job at raising them they are twins and 6 years old little hopes 4 and she looks up to them. " ok we did Karen get another car and last time I checked she doesn't have a little table in her yard" said Kevin. I'm guessing kyle is here and he has a little girl so I resided to fuck with him a bit. br /br /"ATTENTION MR BROFLOSKI COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND NO HARM WILL COME TOO YOU" I yelled. "Sorry no one by the name of brofloski is here" yelled kyle. "Oh well then I guess you did marry...so what's his name" I asked. "You know who I am poor boy" yelled cartman. "YOU MARRIED ERIC CARTMAN AHHHHHHHH" I screamed. " daddy don't yell your scarring me" said hope. "Awww she's adorible" said kyle. "Say thank you hope" I said. "Thank you uhh" studdered hope. " this is your uncle kyle" I said. " oh hi uncle kyle" said hope. " well hello young lady what is your name" asked kyle. " Hope Mary McCormick at your service" said hope. She curtcied to kyle and Eric (that's going to take some getting used to calling him Eric) when a fat Wendy and buff stan came out if the house. "Ok marsh you better get ready for hugs" I said. "Only if you don't grab Wendy's ass like last time" said stan br /br /Back to kyles P.O.V br /br /It felt weird seeing Kenny after so long and watching him hug Stan and Wendy reminded me of all the times we all hung out and caused trouble the adventures we went on. Like the time we though back door sluts 9 was lord of the rings and we traveled all the way to the video store to return it cause we thought it was cursed. Or the time imagination land was under attack by the evil thoughts and I had to suck Eric's balls (I do that a lot now he he). " ok kyle why are you in a dress" asked Kenny. " uh me and emma were playing tea party and I am the fair princess" I said. " ok first I am the princess remember and 2nd she must be really special if she got you in a dress" said Kenny. br /br /Wow I remember that when the Xbox one and PS4 came out we roleplayed game of thrones and Kenny was a princess who for some reason was beloved in Japan. " well daddy said to dad damn I look sexy in this dress" said emma. Oh shit she over heard me and Eric's conversation. "Haha yeah kyle I have to admit you are Hot" said Kenny. "Yeah well don't get any funny ideas what would your wife say" I said. Kenny and Kevin then went silent and a tear went down Kenny's eye...oh shit. "My wife died giving birth to hope and I went through so much raising her" said kenny. " oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to" I said. " its fine man you didn't know I loved Mary with all my heart and I know she is in a better place and hope is worth it all" said kenny. br /br /Man this was turning out to be an interesting reunion br /br /End of chapter br /br /WOOHOO I did it I redid and improved chapter 4 too bad I am too lazy to update the other chapters haha I hope you enjoy this cause IT WAS A BITCH TO TYPE/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


	5. Chapter 5

table id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404540983704_2090" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" border="0" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404540983704_2089" style="width: 1142px;"  
tr id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404540983704_2088"  
td id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404540983704_2087" style="border-spacing: 2px;" valign="top"  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404540983704_2086" dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /Chapter 5 memories br /br /Rated M for Language br /br /Disclaimer I don't own south park br /br /A/N br /I am on a new type of word document which is on my phone. It also explains why everything is bundled together I have a new writing style muhahaha now I have the power of grammer and stuff so kick back and enjoy...oh and Nana's new home will be explained in a bit why it hasn't been updated I have bad news with it br /br /Stans P.O.V br /br /I am so scared to have a kid because of my past last time Wendy got pregnant we lost the baby at 3 months and they had to remove it from Wendy's womb they said we were lucky she got pregnant again and that she shouldn't lose this one cause her body has improved sense last time...and now she is 7 months in and due in a month and a half. "Hey kyle can I talk to you" I said. " sure stan" said kyle. We went to the bed room and talked. "Do you remember when u came out" I asked. "Yeah I kissed you and you got weirded out and ignored me for 3 months" said kyle. "Yeah well I felt so bad and I want to apologize for that" I said. "Uhh you already said you were sorry remember" said kyle. " yeah but I didn't mean it I only said it cause I didn't want to lose my best friend but now that I see you here with a beautiful girl and a nice man I feel like I need to say I am sorry" I said br /br /"Well stan I except it and I am happy for you and your future daughter" said kyle. "Uggh I am so nervous how can I raise a little girl" I said "well stan the first year I have no idea and even when they turn 1 they are a hastle and I am not going to suger coat it you will tear your hairs out...but ever smile will cancel out each cry ever hug will cancel the poop and pee ever night she falls asleep in your arms will make up for the sleepless nights...and you and Wendy will grow closer as a couple...haha you 2 might make another baby while raising this one" said kyle. "Yeah I don't know about that...our first was a miscarriage and Wendy was told a baby would be near impossible...but a miricle happened and now were having a girl" I said. I went into tears and Kyle held me in his arms. "Hey its ok you will be a great father and this will not be the only baby you will have so many that you will need a bigger house" said kyle br /br /"Haha yeah especially if Wendy is this horny like she has been lately...she threw up on me last week during sex" I said. "Wow that's funny emma walked into me and Eric 2 months ago and it was awkward as hell" said Kyle. "Well I'm sure she didn't get that scared I mean hope saw me watching porn before and didn't speak of it afterwards" said kenny. "Well Eric had me tied to the bed and it got weird seeing her face so scared uggh we had to tell her that I got stuck and daddy had to help me out...THANK GOD WE WERENT NAKED I mean I was but the blanket was covering me up and Eric had not stripped yet so a bullet was dodged" said kyle. "Uggh I did not need to think of that image" I said. We all laughed and walked back in the living rooms with Wendy and Eric br /br /Wendy's P.O.V br /br /br /I sat there on the couch holding my rock of a belly the baby was kicking up a storm right now she must be partying in my belly. "Can I feel you belly" asked Eric. "Sure just the belly I mean we have had sex before" I said. "Eww vagina" said Eric. "wow you didn't say that last time I saw you" I said. "Well I wasn't gay and yeah I love you for taking my virginity but I would never cheat on kyle I would rather hang myself then betray my Jew" said Eric. Wow he called kyle his Jew that's new I mean it sounds really antisemitic but I still think its sweet that he loves kyle that much. "Aww I love you too"said kyle. Kyle then went on top of him and kissed Eric on his lips. "Get a room you 2" said stan. br /br /"Oh if we got a room you would hear some scary noices" said Kyle. "Again I didn't need to know that" said stan. " oh come on stan remember our little rough play I swear you with that cheade sause licking my pussy made me so wet..." I said. "Well that sounds hot" said kenny. "well thanks Wendy for telling everybody our sex play" said stan "hey man take it easy at least you get sex I am a single father in Florida" said kenny. Kenny then went on about how he rather be a good father then a booty hound and grabbed a water while kyle stan and Eric grabbed a beer. "Oi Kenny why ain't you drinking beer" asked Eric. "That's cause I am a recovering alcoholic" said kenny. "Oh shit sorry kenny" said Eric. "HOLY SHIT DID YOU JUST APOLIGIZE" yelled kenny. " yes he did kenny cause I straightened his ass out" said kyle. "Well what's left of my ass" said Eric. br /br /Stans P.O.V br /br /"Ok guys please enough with the gay jokes" I said. "Yeah guys seriously any wetter and I will be in labor" said Wendy. I love my wife but that didn't help. "Well unless you want to start a war with the guys again. "Said kyle. "Haha yeah I remember that we had to wear condoms all the time" I said. "Yeah that was weird especially sense only 2 years later I gave my first BJ" said Wendy. "Wow I remembered that it was me kenny and stan kyle was sick with a suger problem and Wendy just randomly got on her knees and sucked stan" said Eric. "Wow now I remembered that Oh remember the Broadway scandle when women gave all them blow jobs" I said " isn't that why I gave you that BJ cause we saw rent on Broadway meets south park" asked Wendy. " oh remember the war against Canada" asked kenny. "Haha yeah my mom got pissed of against Terrence and Philip and then she shit them and Satan came with Saddam Hussain and Eric saved us all." Said kyle. "Haha wow I was an asshole back then remember RESPECT MY ATHORITAH" said Eric. We then constantly remembered imagination land wikileaks and how Jesus saved Christmas by flying to afganidtan and killing a bunch of alkida guys. br /br /Butters P.O.V br /br /"Hey so the boys are sleeping over there aunts house what do you want to do" I asked. "Uh nothing I mean I am kind of sick and tired can we just lay down in bed all day I mean we flew all the way to south park...and by the way she isn't your sister she is a close friend with 2 kids of her own" said Lana. Red was my best friend sense 5th grade we did everything together she took my virginity but then one day she came out of the closet and my dad said if I ever talked to her he would throw a bible at her...we still talked more then ever. She eventually married a sexy thing named Tina a brunette who injected sperm into her and had a boy while red injected and got a girl she told me she loved being pregnant and wants another...she asked if I would be the surroget father but I declined even though Lana approved. "So question sense you came to south park how is it" I asked. br /br /br /End of chapter... br /br /br /br /Hahaha ok that was a stupid cliffhanger but next chapter WE GET TO THE REUNION FINALLY HAHAHA I love this world HOPE YOU HAD AN AWESOME 4TH OF JULY...oh and I forgot to ask did you Canadians have a good Canada day/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 the reunion...

Rated M for language and Canadians...scary

Disclaimer I don't own south park or Lana

A/N  
Some people asked me why am I only uploading this story and not 9 months...well this story is WAY behind the other I want to at least get to chapter 10 before I continue 9 months which still has 10 or more chapters left also I am a person with asbergers ADHD and a mild case of autism so yeah I have plenty of other shit I have to worry about then ur Petrie complaints...now for those who don't complain I LOVE U also a shout out to svartbil for making my good friend serendipityrain711's story a reality you didn't have too and most people wouldn't but you did so HUGS AND HIGH FIVES OF THE 4TH DEMENTION

butters P.O.V

We pulled up to the highschool the snow of the quiet mountain town is pretty heavy but were used to snow in Canada so its not a problem the only annoying part is our 2 kids are acting like monkeys and my wife is been sick lately ugggh why couldn't I for 1 night have a normally functioning family I mean I love them with all my heart but Stan is probably a pro football player, kyle is probably a rich lawyer, Eric is probably a warden sense yeah he's crazy but he doesn't put up with shit, and Kenny well poor Kenny is probably a hobo on the side of the corner begging for change or selling his body...

"Joseph stop calling your sister adopted you know its not true and butters when can you call your father and ask him to apologize for calling me a Canadian whore who shows my legs out to all the men" said Lana. Last night we walked out of my parents house cause my dad was is and will forever be the biggest asshole in all of america. "Well honey the best thing to do is ignore him I know you are an amazing women and I love you for you and your not a whore cause you are only faithful to me and only me...you may of not of took my virginity but you are my everything...they should of made a song of that" I said.

ERICS P.O.V

We all rented a van for the event plus stan is driving Wendy to the school just in case she has too leave early man it must be tough being 7 months...hmm dejavu. "Hey Wendy suck in them big titties or else stan won't be able to get you out of the car" I yelled. "Haha last time you said that I was 8 and I didn't even start developing breasts" said Wendy. "But you still had a nice ass" said kenny. "Awww that's both sweet and creepy" said Wendy. That's kenny for you he likes too lay the facts straight its a good thing that we only had 2 kids with us cause oh boy having..." Hey kyle honey can we talk alone" I said. "Ok but hurry up cause its...5:30 why are we leaving early again" asked kyle. "We have 2 kids in the car" I said. "Oh" said kyle.

We walked towards the house and I laid it on him." Kyle I want another baby" I said. "Really" said kyle."yes I love Emma so much that I think a little brother would be great for her" I said. "You want a boy" asked kyle. "Yeah maybe me and him could play catch or go fishing or..." I was cut off with the biggest kiss kyle had ever given me he refused to let go of it but I had to break it cause although the taste of his tounge was great and I will probably get him later on tonight cause I have been looking into some whips and even some candle wax..."ERIC KYLE STOP MAKING OUT AND KETS GO" yelled hope. "Man she is Kenny's daughter." Said Kyle. "Haha yeah we will talk about it tonight when we consieve our baby" I said " but we are guys..." Said kyle. " I know but its more fun that way" I said.

We left the house and drove through the heavy snow. man I swear it never snows this hard in Maryland...well maybe one every half century but still its pretty rare. We finally arrived at the high school and man did it look different I mean it had...3 windows in the side instead of 2 ...yeah the shit heap is still the same but it looks like they cleaned it up a bit hell I heard they actually have a Mexican teaching Spanish class for once...

Butters P.O.V

I turn around and see a heap of muscle exit a van and I knew it was my best friend..."HEY FATASS THEY CANT TOW MORE THEN 20 TONS SO GET OFF THE STREET" I yelled. He then turned around " OY WHO...butters is that you" said Eric. I ran up and gave him a hug. "Man its been forever so how are you doing. Oh I want to introduce you too my wife Lana and my 2 kids Joseph and sara." I said. " well they are cute and wow butters I have to admit you scored a hottie" said Eric. "Oh please I see the little girl behind you acting all shy" I said. I got on my knees ask faced the little black haired girl. "What's your name" I asked. "Who's the cute boy daddy" asked the girl. "Oh no Emma your too young for boys." Said Eric

"Ahh her names Emma and haha I'm sure her and joey will have a wonderful time tonight. So where's the mother I want to see who is worthy of Eric cartman. " I said. " well that would be me." Said a guy. " oh I am so sorry I didn't know you were gay I feel so...wait a minute...kyle. OH MY GOD IT IS YOU" I yelled " yep butters it is I super gay Jew at your service " said kyle. "Wow out of all the guys you ended up with I though stan would be yours" I said.

Kyles P.O.V

Why does everyone thing that stan is gay and that I am attracted to him...well I mean I did have a phase and well I did come out to him first...and no on knows this but I kissed him in 10th grade and he got upset and we stopped talking for awhile but we made up and he hooked me up with tweek...who Craig got jealous of and I got them together...I wonder how those 2 are. "Ok butters how much did you pay for her too show up here" I asked. "Oh well he gave me the sausiest sex act ever I mean I am still limping from it" said Lana.

Everyone and I mean everyone stopped and stared trying to comprehend what we just heard I mean wow."go Leo "said kenny. "KENNY" yelles butters. Butters then hugged kenny and kenny pecked his cheek sense he does that too all the guys (the girls he kisses on the lips its not rude and they never slap him for it). "Daddy daddy I heard his names butters is he made of real butter can we put him on bread and eat him cause I'm hungry"said hope. "Awwwww she is so cute what's her name" asked butters. "Her name is hope and before you ask...her mom is no longer with us" said kenny. "Aww what happened cancer" asked butters. Man butters always had a knack for saying the wrong things. "No child birth" said kenny. "Oh no I'm sorry...you must miss her a lot" said butters. "Everyday her smile could fade storm clouds and her hugs could melt ice I waited 9 months before we had sex...cause I didn't want to be rude hell she threatened to leave me if I didn't throw her on my bed already" said kenny. We all laughed then I nsaided something "hey where's stan and Wendy they were right behind us" I said

"Sorry were late Wendy had to take a piss by the road and some pervert thought i would be cool to watch...let's just say his new name is black eyed Joe" said stan. "But my name is kenny and I didn't get a black eye" said kenny. We all giggled. "yeah well you didn't watch her pee" said stan. "Eww he did in highschool during the bonfire me and bebe took a duel pee in the woods and this little perv spied on us...and then bebe took her cloths off and fucked him...and my drunk ass self watched..." Said Wendy. "Ahhh memories" said Kenny

We then entered the building awaiting our friends and maybe even our futures...IF SOUTH PARK HIGH

End of chapter

DAMN SON THAT WAS SOME CRAZY SHIT...I apologize for offending at least 3 different races and probably an entire state. But that was a fun chapter to write in literally 2 hours I swear this stuff just comes too me sometimes extra credit too the person who can tell me what the opposite of writers block is cause I have it...ok guys hope u enjoyed it

Oh and guys who like this story please PLEASE REVIEW cause I don't know if I am doing a good job or not and I need some opinions on what to do thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 old times

Rated M for language and adult jokes

Disclaimer I don't own south park or Lana

Stans P.O.V

A/N

sorry about the error i have fixed it

So here I am explaining about me getting in a fist fight with a stranger cause he watched my wife pee on the side of the road and of course Kenny has to remind me how much of a pig the used to be and that he saw her vag and also one of the many girls he slept with. "You ok stan" asked Wendy. "I just didn't expect a memory with Benny" I said. "Huh who's Benny" asked Wendy. "Kenny and Bebe in the woods...you know I walked in on them when I came to take you home before we got too shit faced" I said. "Yeah didn't need a reminder of him watching me pee" said Wendy. We entered the building and the highschool lunch room was bigger them I remembered then we all agreed to look for someone particular. "Hey Craig how's it doing" I said. "Holy shit its stan marsh best quarterback in south park history...and the senator of Colorado let me guess 4 more years before president." Asked Craig. "Hey craiggy who's the girl" asked Wendy. "Wow uhh this is awkward you don't recognize me"said the women. " no maybe Heidi" said Wendy. "Uh Wendy I'm gay remember...well technically I am not since tweak got surgery " said Craig

My mouth almost popped off my face tweak was a women...and had a baby in her arms. "Well uhhh hi tweaket" I said. "Hmm I never would of expect you to switch genders" said Kyle. "Well I was tired of a penis so I get a vag and boobs and I never felt happier then I am now I have a beautiful baby girl who is 4 months old we adopted and Craig still satisfies me better than any other man could ever..." "Ok tweak we don't need info on your love life" I said. Kyle glared at me...I did it again"I'm sorry he's not used to us gays" said Kyle.

Kenny's P.O.V

I trailed away from the gang and talked to some of the girls Heidi is an artist who paints some really beautiful art. Tiffany writes novels already has 3 best sellers hell I read 2 of them waiting for the sequel that's coming out in 2 months. Then I heard an argument and saw token...in a police uniform. "Damnit Clyde I swear I never would have guessed I would have to arrest my highschool best friend but I'm tired of hearing about the abuse you give to bebe and you own fucking son and the 10 pounds of method in your trunk doesn't help your case ether so...let's got" said token. "Mommy where are they taking daddy" asked the boy. Poor kid looks the same agar as hope. "Daddy's going away forever cause he's a bad guy who lied to mommy and hurt her" said bebe. Bebe then broke into tears shaking wondering what's going to happen now when I finally decided to speak up...or actually hope spoke.

"Mam don't cry you should smile cause your really pretty" said hope. Bebe whipped her tears and smiled. "Well little girl maybe your mommy is looking for you" said bebe. "My mommy died when I was born but my daddy is over there" said hope. She turned towards me and her smile faded a bit. "I'm sorry about your lose and that you had to see that...she's a beautiful girl but I have to go" said bebe. Bebe then picked her son up and left...I know she didn't leave the building cause she was the host of the event plus she would never miss seeing Wendy.

Butters P.O.V

I continued to mingle when the speakers started to turn on and bebe spoke...poor girl been through a lot. "Well everyone its time for our original prom queen and king to come up and dance" said bebe. Oh shit. "And our king is...butters scotch" said Bebe. Lana spat out her water and was cheering for me including everyone in the building was clapping and cheering for me to go up. "You didn't tell me you were king" said Lana. "Remember my special night." I said. "and our prom queen RED...uhhh sorry don't remember your last name girl forgive me" said bebe. "Shake that nice ass of yours and well call it even" said red. The group of adults laughed and we saw face to face again dancing to our song its going to be alright. "So ok before things get awkward I am married to a fine price of ass from Chicago she is different but I love her and we have no kids but we are in the middle of signing paper work yo adopt" said red

"I have a beautiful wife she is my world my everything her laugh makes me smile her tears make me sad and I love her...chessey huh" I said. Red then hugged me and Lana walked over to me. "Ok I was going to wait but...I can't cause I have never been more in love with you then I am right now...you know why I have been extra horny lately right...I'm pregnant" said Lana. I picked her up and spun her around and cheered "IM GOING TO BE A FATHER AGAIN YES" I yelled. Everyone laughed then clapped I didn't pay much attention I was excited...but then I remembered...ah shit we need a bigger house and the bills will be higher than we have to paint the nursery and AHHHHH.

ERICS P.O.V

So here I am walking around talking to random teachers asking if I went to prison or not then I tell them I married kyle brofloski then...well "WAIT ERIC RACIST HOMOPHOBIC AINTI SEMITIC CARTMAN MARRIED KYLE JEWISH BROFLOSKI THE SAME KYLE THAT YOU HATED SENSE ELEMENTERY SCHOOL" said Mr garrison. Yeah the old elementary school teacher got upgraded to senior teacher "yeah well I love him for him Jewish or not I agree I was an asshole growing up my mother was a whore and a bitch and maybe I took my anger and sadness on others BUT YOU PEOPLE DESERVED BETTER SO I APOLIGIZE FOR ALL THE CRAP I GAVE YOU CAUSE THAT JEW OVER THERE" kyle stared at me and smiled. "Was there for me when no one else was and we have a beautiful baby girl and we are happy so question does anyone have a problem with that and if so take it up with me" I said. Everyone then apauded us and kyle planted a kiss right on my lips and held me tight ...then I saw butters little joey run to his dad...cause Emma kissed him great our daughter has a boy friend at the age of 5 "I love you Eric cartman" said kyle. Then all of the sudden... I see Kevin the treky with 3rd cheerleader Lola with 2 little kids..."wait how did you and you end up together" I asked. "Yeah we both loved star trek hell the night I proposed we saw the 2009 film" said Kevin. "I'm happy for you 2" I said

Kenny's P.O.V

Man all the girls I see here keep reminding me of our 1 night stands and the guys I hooked them up with hell some of them married the guys I hooked them up with so I guess I helped a lot...hope though keeps trying to play match maker "my daddy is a good guy he will treat you like a princess and maybe even kiss you" said hope. Oh boy now the single and married women are laughing at me...then I ran into bebe. "Look I'm sorry about my ex husband by the way we have been divorced for a good 4 years he just so happened to be my highschool sweet heart so he showed up" said bebe. "Are you ok you seem stressed over more than Clyde "I said. "My bills are kind of low since I am a single mom living in the big city of new York" said bebe. "You live in new York city damn I always wanted to live there what do you do" I asked. "Hooters or strip club I don't let guys see my bare boobs or touch me cause I respect my body I haven't had sex since Jake was born" said bebe. "

"Yeah me too when Mary died I was such a downer it was miserable I hated my life I even tried suicide but Kevin stopped me and told me hope is your future Mary may be gone but she survived so now its like Mary survived too so suck it up AND FUCKING LIVE" I said. "Wow awesome brother" said bebe. We talked fort 2 hours while we watched the kids run around hope showed off her butterfly dress all the moms are awning and I saw little Emma telling Kyle and Eric (still getting used to that) that she is going to live in a castle with joey as her husband so cute. Then I looked at Wendy telling everyone about her being in the government isn't as fun as it says I could tell she wanted away from them cause every time she walked closer to bebe someone else talks to her...well she was miss popular. "Did I ever tell you that I had a crush on Wendy in 11th grade" I said. "No but everyone knew that I mean I'm shocked stan didn't know that cause he would have kicked your ass" said bebe. "Well yeah but he's cool anyway you a stripper haha ok tell me how that is and how can I get a free lap dance" I joked. She then went on and on about the assholes the drunks and her boss but all I could see was her pretty face and I remember that night at the bonfire and I wanted more...I think I love her.

"So yeah that's what happens when you mix sexy Santa with a drunk midget any way that's my job and no free lap dances I'm off for 2 weeks and I want to not think about work...what do you do for a living" asked bebe. "I cook at a restaurant I will make a steak that would knock you on your ass. Wait did you say 2 week vacation...the whole gang is in town for 2 weeks maybe longer if Wendy gives birth since the doctors are predicting an early labor cause DAT BABY IS BIG" I said.

Wendy's P.O.V

I hate being popular I want to be able to hug my best friend I don't see her anymore and according to earlier today she isn't doing well. "ok guys I would like to dance with my wife please" said Stan. My hero Stan we then walked over to Bebe and Kenny. Kenny was explaining the joy of cooking for snobby rich people when I cut in. "Hey sexy" I said "EKKKKK Wendy oh my god its been forever...and your fat but your glowing" said bebe. That's bebe for you she gives it to you straight and that's what I love about her..

End of chapter

AHHHHHHHHHHHH long chapter that was man I swear my fingers are killing me after that chapter hope you enjoy and please review cause I feel like I only got 3 fans here


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Drama in the Bar

Rated M for Language..

Disclaimer I dont own south park

This is like a 2 in one chapter so yeah its long let's say being on a plane helps typing

Kyles P.O.V

It's been 3 days after the reunion bebe decided to join us while we all hit a bar plus Karen offered to hold a huge sleepover for the little ones Emma was excited that she could have alone time with joey... I asked Karen too keep an eye on them cause Emma is too young for a boyfriend and I don't know joey well enough to trust them alone. "So kyle who's singing first me or you" asked Eric oh yeah its a karaoke night at the bar and everyone is getting drunk and singing except for Wendy me and Stan oh and Eric well Kenny and bebe decided not to drink sense they thought it would be non parent thing to do so yeah no drunks tonight. "Ok Eric you find me a cute song ok I'm going to sit with stan and Wendy" I said. Eric had a devious smile...he was up to something evil and for some reason...it turned me on.

Wendy's P.O.V

Man my stomach has been cramping all day I might need to hit the hospital tomorrow morning but for now Eric is going to sing and this I can't miss. "Five buck says he gets booed of the stage" said Stan. "That's mean Stan...make it 10 and well have a deal" I said. "Hey he's my husband...and I will put 15 dollars on the table saying he will be beautiful" said Kyle. Ahh just like highschool...well I mean if it was me and stan would sneak into the locker room and fuck although I remember one time 3 freshmen walked in on us...sick basturds pulled there pants down and jacked off to us I FOUND OUT WHEN JIZZ HIT MY FACE. "Uhh Wendy are you ok" asked stan. "Uhh yeah memories of well halloween junior year" I said. Stan blushed and spoke. "Wow I never been more attracted to you then that 1 day" said stan. "Yeah me being fat is a turn off" I said.

"I would like yo dedicate this song to my husband Kyle Brofloski" said Eric

"I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD"said kyle. "What" I asked.

"I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part"

"Remember in elementary school when everyone said I was gay" said kyle."but you are...oh yeah I was going to ask help pucking out panties that Friday before the Lakers game" I said. Both guys stared at me and kenny cheered Eric on...he even lite his lighter

"Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there"

"ILL ALWAYS BE THERE KYLE" said eric

"I know you will I love you" yelled Kyle

Then something happened..."OH MY GOD MY WATER BROKE" I yelled

(Sounds of a record scratching)

"WHAT"yelled Stan."wait ur going into labor NOW" yelled kyle. Eric jumped off the stage and ran to me in a state of panic not knowing what to do. "Oh shit I don't know what to do we can't get to a hospital in time oh god oh god..." Said a panicked stan. Then Kenny slapped stan so hard he almost fell over. "I NEED BOILING WATER AND SOME TOWELS BEBE STAND WITH WENDY AND HOLD HER STILL Wendy I know its hard but I need to too keep breathing" said kenny. "AHHHHHH GET THIS THING OUT OF ME" I yelled. "Stan for god sake hold your wife's hand and be calm...she's going to be ok" said kenny. "You don't know that remember your wife" said Stan. I knew he was worried for me but that was uncalled for. "Stan my wife was in worse condition then Wendy... I never mentioned this but...it was my falut she died I crashed the car and the ambulance had to get hope out" said Kenny.

Tears ran down Kenny's eyes and I was just screaming but bebe kissed him right there and then. "Look I will never be Mary like you will never be original Clyde but if we both work together...we can make this work for Wendy and Stan's sake" said Bebe. "OH MY GOD GET MY FUCKING SON OUT OF MY VAGINIA PLEASE I WANT THE PAIN TO STOP AHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled. I then grabbed the first thing I saw...which was poor stans balls and yeah he was now feeling my pain. "Oww ok let's try and relax Wendy" said Stan in the highest pitched voice a man can make. The doors opened and 2 doctors came in...then horrible bad luck came first butters and Lana came in then doctor number 1 had a heart attack and doctor number too grabbed him and carried him the to ambulance...then the fucking press showed up. "We are live here at a bar where senetor Testaburger is now in labor quick chuck zoom in on the vaginia" said the reporter.

Then butters popped the camera man in the face and then token showed up and got the reporters to back off. "Sorry Wendy oh and congrates Stan" said token. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed...then silents embraced the room and then...crying was heard." Its a boy" said kenny. I looked at my baby son and cried like I never cried before. "Oh stan he's beautiful what should we name him" I asked. "Well I suck at names and the guy who helped up out name was Joshua so let's name him...Joshua ken marsh" said Stan. "Wait his middle name is named after me why" asked kenny. "Cause I want you too be the god father only cause yeah Kyles my best Friend you helped me and my wife when we need you" said Stan. "Ok but next baby I am naming" said Kyle. " Ok can I have my son cause I think he is hungry oh and Were the fuck is the ambulance I thought I made it so they would be faster" I said. "Sorry Wendy there is a huge pile up down the road" said Token. " can we watch I mean ur boobs are nice" said Kenny. Bebe then hit Kenny" no I think she want too be alone...I SAID SHE WANTS TO BE ALONE" yelled Bebe

Eric's P.O.V

I stood there looking at Wendy breast feeding (only cause she didn't mind me and Kyle looking cause we were gay and Bebe looked so why not use. Finally the ambulance came and me and kyle followed them too the hospital and kyle pulled me aside. "You thinking what I am thinking " said Kyle. "If you want to kidnap the baby then no I won't do it" I said. "No damn I mean I want a son maybe we can talk to the hospital about any one who is willing to give up there baby" said Kyle. I love kyle cause he is the smart one in the relationship I mean damn who else thought of that but him. We talked to the receptionist (Stan and Wendy are fine they don't need us). "Hello do you know of any young teenagers who don't want there baby but are willing to adopt" asked Kyle. The lady was very nice and gave us 3 numbers so we decided to check them out tomorrow.

KENNYS p.o.v

Seeing Wendy give birth made me go home and pick up hope it was only 6 30 at night and Karen was wondering what the hell I was doing here." What the hell are you doing here" asked Karen. "Sorry sis I want hope to see the baby" I said. "What baby...OH MY GOD WENDY GAVE BIRTH" yelled Karen. "Yeah its probably on the fucking news by now I mean she is the senator one of the most talked about person today" I said. "Daddy who a senerter" asked Hope. "Honey its pronounced Senator" I said. We drove to the hospital Hope in the backseat in her little booster seat sense she is still short for her age I hope she gets a growth spert in the future cause the other kids will eat her alive if she turns out to be a tiny thing. We reached the hospital and I saw Kyle and Eric talking to the lady I could hardly make out what they were talking about but it sounded like adoption hmm I guess there talking about another baby. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVICTION" yelled Bebe. I wonder what's going on. "What's going on" I asked. "MY APARTMENT HAS BEEN BURNED TO THE FUCKING GROUND AND THEY SAID MY EXHUSBAND DID IT" yelled Bebe. "What are you serious" I asked. Quoting fucking cartman I am HIV POSITIVE" yelled Bebe. People were starting to stare and Eric looked over us.

"Haha which one" I asked. Bebe looked at me funny. "Isn't there only 1" asked Bebe. "Uhh Eric is married remember he sung that song" I said. "Wait didn't he just do that to fuck with Kyle" asked Bebe. "Nope there married" I said. Bebe then facepalmed herself. "God damnit I'm such a blonde a homeless single mother blonde" said Bebe. I had to do something so I did. "You want to move in with me" I asked

END OF CHAPTER

Cliffhanger will she say yes will she think he's a creepy WILL TIME HURRY UP SO SEPTEMBER 24TH WILL COME AND SEASON 18 WILL FINALLY BE HERE tune in next time to find out


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 New plans and storage

Rated M for language and some sex

Lemon warning

Disclaimer I don't own south park or Lana she gave me permission

Also reminder check out her story professor chaos meets Madame menace it's her very first story and it's a good one

Butters P.O.V

So I got word from our landlord that we have to move out sense hey guess what 3 kids is too much money so we have too move…damnit so now I am looking not only for a new home but now I have to satisfy my extra horny wife who is in her sexy pink lingre damn they removable bottom and the top that has a zipper for relieving her boobs she has a little flab in her tummy showing that a baby is growing. I was semi paying attention to the news it appears a restaurant in Florida is burning to the ground…"hey honey doesn't Kenny work there" I asked. "Hey come on I'm trying to be sexy and the kids are staying with Karen and Ike so we can have this time AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT THE TV" cried Lana. Oh boy hormones are hitting early. "Honey I love you more then the rising sun but I kind of want to make sure Kenny has a job to go back too when he leaves for Florida next weeks" I said. "I'm sorry Butterschotch I'm an emotional wreck if you…BLARG" well that was my body full of puke so yeah no sex…O.o well Lana decided to apologize. Her mouth on my penis was a mix of warm and wet sensation she sometimes used teeth but I didn't care she then grabbed a wet towel and helped clean up the vomit." Hey lets take a shower maybe that will help" I said. We ran to the shower and I ripped her sexy outfit off showing her big boobs and shaved pussy…wait shaved hmm she did that for me best thank her. I went down on her and put my mouth and gave her 2nd pair of lips a big kiss and used tongue appropriately her moans echoed through the bathroom walls and I heard a bang against the wall basically saying keep your voice down. "OH YEAH BUTTERS FUCK ME HARDER DAMNIT AHHHHH" yelled Lana. Damnit Lana your so…"WAIT BUTTERS HAHA WELL 2 CAN PLAY THAT GAME COMEONE TWEAK LETS FUCK RIGHT BY THE WALL" yelled Craig through the wall. Well I guess Craig had the same idea as we did cause then the walls made more notice. "Does this count as a 4 way?" I asked. "SHUT UP AND FUCK ME IN THE SHOWER" yelled Lana. I'm guessing she was excited cause she hit the shower and shoved me on the wall. "Hey I'm the one who orders you around and be careful we have precious cargo inside you," I said. "Well then you best go in the back cause the front might hurt the baby" winked Lana. Oh fuck yeah. "I placed my fingers in her ass to give it some breathing room then I entered with my penis it was so tight tighter then her pussy I swear I never was worried about getting stuck before but her ass was like putting your dick in a cheerio. "OH SHIT HARDER" yelled Lana. So I increased speed and thrust her hips moving in the motion of my body and then my warm jizz entered her rectum. "Damn butters your better then I remembered," said Lana.

After the shower we decided to go house hunting…and we found 5 houses that all were similar. "Lana are you sure you want to move to south park I mean its kind of a shit heap" I said. "Yes Butters I want to live here I mean damn you grew up here…. plus I already ordered our stuff I looked under your name and found you had a storage box here" said Lana. Now I was confused I don't remember any storage places. "I don't remember any storage units that I owned," I said. "Weird I saw it under your name I mean its Leo scotch right" said Lana. "Yeah it is," I said. We went to the store you (A/N I hope that's what its called in the show) and opened up the unit…and man did my memory hit me. "Wow I forgot about this place," I said. "WARNING YOU HAVE ACCESSED THE CHAOS LAYER AND THE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED IN 1 "OH GOD BUTTERS STOP IT" said Lana. "Oh please just watch" I said. 3 2 1 bam" said the voice. Now the light will stay on sucking up all of man kinds electricity causing the world to go into the dark ages where chaos will reign MUHAHAHA" said the voice. "Wow professor chaos I forgot I used to play as a super villain when I was younger till I was 14 then Stan and Kyle saved me from those bullies and Kenny became my best friend…I almost uhh went gay" I confessed. "Aww we all had a bi curious moment in our lives I mean I had a 3 way with twins before" said Lana. "Ha yeah…wait WHAT" I said.

Kenny's P.O.V

"Wait you want me too move back to Florida with you" said Bebe. "Bebe I love you ok we only have been dating for a few day and it feels like that 1 time in the forest I wanted something more then that afterwards but 2 nights later Clyde fucking asked you out again and I lost you" I said. "Didn't you find love afterwards" asked Bebe. "Yeah I did and nothing in the whole world No the universe that will destroy my feelings for Mary but she knew about you and how I felt about you but now fate has given me a 2nd chance with you and if you don't want to then I understand but Hope needs a mother" I said. I started to walk away and then Bebe spoke. "And Jake needs a father" said Bebe. My eyes opened up wider then I thought they could even open. "Look Kenny this isn't marriage but I will go back with you" said Bebe. Then I heard something from the T.V and…I saw my job on fire. "Well shit I'm unemployed," I said. I reached into my pocket and a lotto ticket fell out and I called Kevin. "Hey bro did you see the news" I said. "Yeah man worst of all the bills wont be able to pay themselves so what are you going to do" said Kevin. I hung up and the memories of being poor rushed back the cold night the cold days pop tarts for food and the drunken alcoholic parents the beatings I don't want hope having that life. "Bebe I'm going to be homeless soon," I said. "I don't care Kenny I love you too" said Bebe. "And now time for the Lotto numbers 12 34 53 7 and the bonus 8 remember this is for the power ball 12 34 53 7 and the bonus 8" said the TV. I looked down and a tear-shed god is on my side and she was rewarding me with 200 million bucks. "I WON AHHHHHH," I screamed. Bebe gave me a look then she looked disappointed. "Great now everyone's going to think I am a gold digger," said Bebe. "Well I am a sugar daddy aint I" I joked. We both laughed and walked over to see the baby.

Stans P.O.V

Well I thought we were getting a daughter so now I have to repaint the babies room blue instead of pink (last thing we need is another Kyle) but he is so cute I couldn't ask for a better son Josh Marsh. "Hey sweetie you want to hold your son," asked Wendy. "Yes I would love too hopefully the grandparents will be here too see there grandson" I said. "Uggh just make sure your father is careful with him I don't want to have to punch his light out," said Wendy. Yeah dad isn't great with kids or with adults for that matter I'm shocked the state doesn't just make him stay at home all his life and just pay him too behaves. "Hey there's the little munchkin," said Kenny. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked. "What I cant see my god child" said Kenny. "No it's just thought you would be home with your daughter," I said. "IM HERE EVERYONE" yelled Hope. "Shh Wendy has a headache" said Bebe. "Oh trust me head ache is the least pain I have oh boy my Vag is killing me," said Wendy. Yeah Wendy just says that right in front of the toddler. "Yeah mine did too when I gave birth too my son haha I think it was a boy thing" said Bebe. "Wow He's so tiny," said Kenny. "Yeah what's his weight?" asked Bebe. "Actually has a chunky baby a whooping 7 pounds" said Wendy. "Damn is there anything left for Stan," asked Kenny. We all laughed except hope who was talking to the nurse about unicorns and My Little Pony…thank god it's a son so the guys at the bar embarrass me wont. "Oh Stan my new office is done so yeah prepare to move in with your parent for the next month until we finalize the deposit on the new house" said Wendy. Well fuck me I guess were moving back to South Park. "Hey guys question how would you guys like it if I start my own restaurant here in South Park" said Kenny. "Really so your moving here wait what about your job in Florida" asked Wendy. "Yeah uhh I don't think fire and money mix well," said Kenny. "Plus Kenny is rich now so he don't need to work somewhere he don't want to" said Bebe. "Actually I am sending some of my cash to the restaurant cause the guys were like family to me also sending some to marys sister and parents cause they helped me when I was down and when Hope was a little girl right Hope" said Kenny. "Then twilight be came a princess that's what I want to be when I grow up a princess," said Hope. Wow

Kyles P.O.V

"Well good news we have a 15 year old who is willing to not abort her baby and just give it up and she is 5 months down the line and they know it's a boy so if your interested" asked The receptionist. "Wait that means we have to wait another 4 months," I said. "Well I'm sure we can make something work out," said Eric. "Eric…what if we just stay" I said. "Wait we tried are hardest to leave South Park now you want to fucking move back" said Eric. "Yeah I mean you know how many houses they have to sell in north park and west and east I mean there is only 5 houses in south park but that's besides the point" I said. "Actually its 4 one of the houses just blew up" said the lady. "Well still we have plenty of back up money and the resale value on our house is really good so why not come home," I said. Eric pouted for a good 5 minutes before finally giving up…after I promised something he really loves me too do he wanted it ever sense we were little.

END of Chapter

Haha everyone's moving back to south park HAHAHA oh boy


End file.
